Fifty Shades Of Lahey
by Scotts Gurl
Summary: When Isaacs dad returns from the dead his whole world will change, but can it get better. Rated M for later chapters. Abuse, attempted suicide and smut will be in this story. It will be a happy ending.


Yelling. I hated yelling, it always made me think about when I was little and my mother and father always fought. I could hear everything clearly and I can't blame Scott for sounding so upset with his father but I needed to get out of here. Quickly walking down the stairs I noticed they were in the living room and I didn't want to walk out the front door only to get dragged in the middle of everything so I decided to go out the back door instead. Breathing in the cool spring air I decided to just take a walk around town. I used to love going to work only because I was alone, meaning I could relax and not worry about my dad getting upset at me. Ever since mom left him for her new husband Dave and Camend died when he was in the military, it seemed like my dad hated me. It was worse because I reminded him of my mom I suppose, that or he just needed an excuse to beat the shit out of me when he was drunk. Letting a small puff of air pass my lips I stuffed my hands in my pocket. Part of me wishes I brought a scarf just 'cause they were so damn comfortable but I had no intention of going back to Scott's anytime soon. I don't know when or how I ended up in front of my old home, but I couldn't stop the shiver that ran down my body, freezing my blood. I've gotten better at sensing when something is wrong and I was getting the feeling that I should run to the hills. But no, my dumbass decides to see what it is. I may be a werewolf but I wasn't superman, but I still wanted to know what was making me feel this way. No, I /needed/ to know what made me feel this way. Taking a deep breath I slowly made my way up the narrow walkway. There were so many times I was dragged up this walkway; I caught myself stumbling as I had a flashback.

"_No… no dad please I'm sorry coach made everyone stay after school late." I leaned down slightly as my dad stomped up towards me. He didn't say anything; he just grabbed me by my hair and dragged me up the walkway. I tried to pry his hands out of my hair as I yelled out in both fear and in pain. A sobbed passed my lips because I knew, if he got me inside I would be in a much more trouble. I yelled out as he dragged me up the stairs, opening the door he shoved me inside. As the door slammed shut I tried to block out everything as I felt his fist collide with my jaw,_

Shaking my head as I finally reached the old blue wooden door, I slowly reached out and grabbed the door knob and surprisingly the door opened. I found myself walking to the kitchen, the familiar scent of my mom's old roast filling my senses completely. I heard my stomach growling, looking around as I stepped into the kitchen, confused at how everything looked as if I never left. I didn't know why or how I ended up sitting at the table across from my dad but it was enough to take my breath away.

"Hello son." The raspy voice made me shudder so hard I was sure I might pass out in the chair. The sly grin on his lips made my skin crawl. His green eyes were practically glowing as he looked into my more than likely fear filled baby blue eyes. I pushed the chair back shaking my head. No way. No fucking way.

"D-dad?" I hated myself for the way I said that. I sounded so weak, like a scared little boy but I was too terrified to get mad at myself. I watched this man get torn to shreds, how the fuck was he sitting in front of me.

"That's right son, I'm back..." His laugh was so loud but so far away. My hands came up to cover my ears but I could still hear it. So loud, so clear.

Sitting up I let out a loud blood chilling scream. The door flew open as Scott and Melissa came running into the room, both wearing the same worried expression on their face. I let out a slow breath; my shirt was soaked with sweat which made it cling to my chest. I kept looking around the room before I let my eyes settle between Scott and Melissa's worried faces.

"Isaac honey are you okay?" The calm sweet voice made me relax slightly as Melissa reached out to push the hair that was stuck to my wet head out of my face. I didn't want to talk about what I seen in my dream; I could still hear the cold, raspy laugh. An involuntary shiver ran down my spine as Scott let out a low growl. He knew I was scared, he could smell it.

"Mom can you please give Isaac and I a moment alone. Please?" She looked at us both for a moment before she nodded and got up leaving the door cracked. I looked up at Scott and lets out a slow breath then shook my head in answer to the silent question.

"Isaac you need to tell me what happened. Or was it just one of... Those dreams?" Scott had so much concern in his voice it made me feel like shit. If I said it was a dream I had before, flash backs of my dad beating me, he would know it's a lie. So instead, I just nodded. He had so much more shit on his mind, worrying about me was the last thing I wanted. He nodded slowly then said so softly I almost didn't hear him.

"Do you want me to sleep in here?"

"... I-If" coughing I cleared my throat, my voice raspy from all the screaming, "If you want to."

"I'm asking you. If you don't want me to I'll leave. I'm worried about you. You haven't had a dream like that in a long time and last time... Well..." He let his voice trail off. I knew what he meant.

I didn't want to think about all the stupid stuff I've done because of the dreams so I just nodded and moved aside so Scott could lay down. Normally, sleeping and cuddling with another guy was weird for some people, but when you're a werewolf, pack piles are the shit. And one on one cuddles with your alpha? Best. Feeling. Ever. So when I curled up against Scott as he wrapped his arm around me, there was nothing weird about it.

I didn't remember falling asleep, but I remember the annoying beeping from the damn alarm clock. Scott was slowly waking up as I attempted to beat the alarm until it finally shut off. Rolling over I groaned then mummers, "I'm not going to school."

"Oh really?" Shit. "And why won't you be going to school, Isaac?" I tuned my head to see Melissa with a 'don't fuck with me' look on her face. Yeah I was defiantly going to have to go to school today.

"I'm... Sick?"

"Ha, that's funny. Get up before you're late, okay?" She smiles softly at me then walks away before I could even say anything else.

"Yes ma'am." Shower. That was my first thought. Shutting the bathroom door I grabbed the shirt I was sleeping in and yanked it over my head then ran my hand down my chest scratching at my 8 pack. Letting my hands go down further I pushed off my dark grey sweats along with my dark blue boxers. Kicking them aside I turned on the water letting it get warm. I would take a hot shower but I'm sure Scott would get pissed if he had to take a cold shower. Shaking my head I stepped inside the bathtub and closed the curtain and stood under the warm spray of water, my eyes closing as I ducked my head under the water. I tried, and I really did, not to think of my dream but I just kept sneaking its little way into my head. Letting out a sigh I grabbed the bottle of shampoo and poured a small amount into my hand before I rubbed them together and lifted my hands to start washing my hair getting a good lather going. Ducking my head back under the water I washed the suds out of my hair, my fingers rubbing my scalp. Stepping away and wiping the water away from my face I grabbed the body wash and the washcloth I use, pouring a good amount of the body wash onto the washcloth I began to wash myself, a slight yawn passing my lips as I shook my head trying to wake myself up. Once my whole body was covered in soap I stepped back under the water letting it wash away the soap from my body. Once there was no more soap one body I shut off the water and pulled back the shower curtain then stepped out of the bathtub grabbing a towel, wrapping it around my waist. Opening the door just before Scott could knock I walked passed him into the guest room to get dressed. Grabbing my usual black jeans I tossed them on the bed with a dark blue and gray long sleeve. Reaching into the drawer I grabbed a pair of black boxer briefs and slid them on before I started getting dressed. After I had all my clothes on I slipped on some socks and grabbed my dark brown biker boots and slipped them on. Running a hand through my wet hair I grabbed my backpack and went downstairs into the kitchen. Walking over to the bowl on the table I grabbed an apple and took a bite out of it just as Scott came rushing down the stairs and yelled my name, raising an eyebrow I took another bite of my apple and tried not to laugh when he looked over and seen me.

"Dude come on we gotta leave before were late." Nodding my head I followed him out of the house still eating my apple then sighed slightly grabbing one of Scott's helmets. Shaking my head and just before I put it on I looked at Scott, a confused look on my face.

"Wait you said we were gonna be late?"

"Yeah. Don't worry I'll make sure we get there on time." He grabbed his helmet and slipped it on and started the bike before I could reply. Closing my eyes slightly I slipped on the helmet and got on the back of the bike as Scott sped off to school.

When we got there I noticed the pack was there, Lydia was leaning against Aiden, Ethan had his arm around Danny, Stiles, Jackson and Allison were talking but everyone looked at us when we pulled up. Getting off the bike I didn't have time to take off my helmet before I was jumped on by Lydia as she wrapped her slim arms around my neck. Taking off my helmet I wrap my free hand around her waist hugging her back with a small laugh.

"Oh my god Isaac honey are you okay?!" She pulled away to look at me with a worried look on her face.

"Lyd's don't call me honey, and I'm fine." Looking around I noticed everyone was looking at me with sad looks in their eyes. Slowly turning my head I sent a glare to Scott who had his arm around Allison.

"I know you lied to me last night Isaac and I want to know what you were dreaming about. We all do."

"I can't explain it! You'll all just think I'm crazy." I glared at Lydia when she slapped my arm.

"We won't think you're crazy. We're /pack/ Isaac, we don't judge." Worse part was the fact that I knew she was right. Letting out a sigh I ran my hand down my fact then let out another sigh before speaking.

"I had a dream that my dad was alive. I know it was a dream but it just... Felt so /real/, like... I can't explain it but I have a bad feeling about it." Looking around I noticed everyone was just staring at me, not saying anything. Finally Allison spoke up.

"Isaac he's dead, he's not coming back. It was just a dream."

"Yeah I know that. That's what I keep telling myself but something is wrong. I don't know what but there's something wrong..."

"Yeah, you're going crazy." Leave it to Stiles to say something.

"Just because I'm having dreams about my dead dad doesn't mean I'm going crazy guys." The look he gave me made me want to smack him upside his head. But instead I just laughed slightly and shook my head before muttering, 'Told you.' And headed inside, Ethan and Aiden following behind me laughing.

Walking over to me they nudged me so of course I nudged them back, pushing me a bit too hard to ran into someone hearing a soft intake of breath as books and papers fell to the ground. The girl I ran into would've fallen as well but I grabbed onto her arm and helped her regain her balance.

"Wow might want to watch where you're walking there kiddo." I let my eyes roam over her. She was small, and 5'1 with black hair that was up in a bun, her skin was a little lighter than Scott's was. She had a straight nose, plump and soft looking lips, long eyelashes and the most beautiful eyes ever. They reminded me of storm clouds, the deep grey but I could tell they had blue in them as well. Letting my eyes skim down I noticed she was very petite, although she did have a decent side rack for a freshman.

"Kiddo? Are you out of your fucking mind?!" Her attitude made my eyes snap back up to her face. She was pissed. "One, I'm not a kid jackass and two, you and you're 'buddy' might want to watch where the hell /you're/ going." Rolling her eyes I couldn't help but chuckle at her. Tiny and Feisty. Shaking my head I leaned down to help her get her things, I mean I wasn't that much of an asshole.

"You might want to watch yourself freshman, and you're new." Making a tisking sound while waving my finger at her I handed her the papers I got off the floor. After she took them I walked away with Aiden wondering where the hell Ethan went, I didn't even wait for her to reply. Who the hell did that freshman think she was? I did look back just in time to see her walk away and honestly, she had a nice ass too. What made me stop was when she walked past Stiles, only to have him grab her arm gently. Shaking my head I walked to class with Aiden. Only Stiles would stop to say hi to every new person.

I hate classes. They're boring. Lunchtime is the best time, it's when I can hang out with my friends and relax. So when I was walking over to the group I noticed something was off. There was an extra person standing there talking and laughing with everyone. Stepping up next to Aiden I looked at the girl everyone was talking to. It was the girl I ran into, the feisty freshman. The hell was she doing here?

"I know you both..." She lifted her hand and pointing at me and Aiden then nodded slowly, "Yeah you are the assholes that knocked me down this morning." I couldn't help but look a little pissed, Aiden did too.

"Actually I helped you from falling."

"Right! Then told me I should watch where I'm going... Then called me a freshman."

"You are... Aren't you?" I raised an eyebrow at her only to have her start laughing. What the hell was so funny?

"Uh, hell no. I'm a senior." Well fuck, I felt like an ass. That's why she looked so hot.

"You don't look like a senior. I mean you're hot as shit and I would happily bang you but you look like a little kid with a nice rack." Everyone turned to look at Jackson. As soon as he said it he threw his hands up in the air and quickly said, "That's why Isaac said." Pointing at me, everyone turned to look at me. All the werewolves knew he was lying but Allison, Stiles, Danny and the new girl didn't. I wanted to beat the shit out of Jackson.

"Oh did he now?"

"Nope. I'm an ass but I have more respect than that."

"Oh? Like checking me out after being a dick?"

Speechless. I was speechless. So instead I just looked at my shoes. Thankfully I was saved by the bell, or so I thought I was.

"Does anyone have Economics with coach Finstock?" Fuck. Me. Running.

"I uh, I do actually." Lifting my hand I watched her raise an eyebrow at me.

"Oh. Well uh... Do you mind if I walk with you?" I locked gaze with her storm grey eyes and just nodded. I'm best friends with Lydia fucking Martin and this new girl had me about to drool. It was unbelievable.

"Yeah sure, we should go now before were late." Seeing her nod slightly I waved bye to everyone then flipped off Jackson earning a laugh from everyone including the new girl. The walk to class was silent until I finally said, "You know I really never said any of that stuff Jackson said."

"Jackson... The one that's completely full of himself?" She looked up at me with a slightly raised eyebrow.

Laughing I just nodded. "Yep that's him."

"Well it did seem like he was just saying it because he has not brain to mouth filter, so I believe you. Even though I did notice you checking me out."

"Yeah I was. I'm a guy I can't help it." I lifted my shoulder in a shrug and looked at her, smiling slightly when I see that she was smiling at me. "I'm Isaac by the way."

"Oh right, sorry. I'm Samantha. But you can call me Sam." I was going to say something else to her but we made it to class. Nodding my head towards the door we walked inside just as the bell rang.

"Lahey! Why are you late?!" Shit.

"Sorry Coach, I was helping the new girl out."

"I see... Well don't make getting to my class late a habit. You sit down and you-" He pointed at Samantha "come here please."

Not wanting to piss coach off, I sat down and tried not to glare at him. I wasn't actually late. I was in the damn classroom when the bell rang.

So I sat there and watched him talk with Samantha. I could've listened to what they were saying but I decided not to. After a moment she nodded then walked over and sat in the seat behind me and set her head down on the desk with a small sigh. The rest of the class passed in a blur. As soon as the bell rang everyone got up, including me. Looking back at Sam she was looking out the window, a blank look on her face. Reaching over I gently touched her arm, only for her to jump and look at me, her hand lifting up slightly.

She let out a laugh like she was completely unaware of what she just did. She quickly got up and smiled at me and walked out of class. Following behind her she looked back at me shaking her head.

"Sorry you scared me. I uh, I gotta go... thanks for helping me to class. Bye Isaac." Walking away I couldn't help but think that her goodbye would be the last thing she said to me. Shaking my head I decided to just go to class and try to forget about those storm grey eyes.

As soon as the last bell of the day rang I was out of my chair and out the door so fast the bell hadn't even stopped ringing. Walking towards my locker I noticed stiles was standing there, waiting for someone. Once I reached my locker I nudged him out of my way and put in my locker combo as Stiles said, "Hey where's Sam?"

"She left after 5th period."

"What the hell do you mean she left?" Pulling my head back I raised an eyebrow at Stiles.

"I mean, after class we walked out of the classroom and she said she had to leave and left. Maybe she had a free period and went home. Why?"

"Dude I seen her schedule, her last two classes are with you." Well that was weird. Shaking my head I lifted my shoulder to shrug at Stiles.

"I don't know man I'm telling you, she just left." All he did was let out a sigh so I reached over and gently patted his shoulder after shutting my locker. "I'll see you at Derek's loft tonight?" When he nodded I nodded as well then walked off towards the exit. I stuffed my hands in my pocket and walked down the street looking around. I didn't want to go back to Scott's house just yet so I figured I would go to my favorite place, somewhere I used to go with my dad and Cam before things got bad. Turning into the woods I started on the long hard walk uphill to the best spot in town I have ever been to. As I walked I let my mind drift back to when I was little.

"_Isaac! Camend! Dinner time!" I looked over at Cam then tossed my toy aside and ran down to the kitchen. I could hear Cam following behind me yelling 'food' over and over again. Once I made it to the kitchen I felt two hands on my back as Cam pushed me. When I hit the ground I let out a small cry of pain. My knee hurt, sitting up I held my leg and let the hot tears stream down my cheeks as mommy and daddy ran over to me. _

"_Isaac honey what happened? Did you fall down?" Nodding I curled up against mommy as daddy pushed up my pant leg to look at my leg. _

"_Well Isaac, good news is we don't have to amputate it. We can eat it!" Letting out a small whine I pulled my leg to me as daddy smiled at me. "Awe come on, just a little nibble…" he reached out and playfully grabbed my leg. Letting out a yell and a laugh I pulled my leg away and tried to climb on my mom some more letting. _

"_No! Mommy don't let him eat my leg!" Laughing I heard Cam hop out of his chair to run over to jump on daddies back. _

_No daddy don't eat Isaacs's leg!" Laughing he pulled Cam over his shoulder and starting to tickle him._

"_Fine! I'll eat you instead!" Lifting cam in the air he munched on his tummy making Cam yell, wiggle and laugh. Climbing off mommy I ran over and tackled daddy laughing. _

"_Daddy no!" Putting Cam down he grabbed my arm and tugged us both close and tickled us. The sounds of laughter filling the house._

Smiling at the memory I let out a small sigh seeing that I made it to my favorite spot. It was a view of the lake, there was a small cliff that you go cliff diving off and over to the left there was a small area with rocks where you can sit and have a small bon fire. Walking over to that area I sat down on one of the rocks and looked out at the lake. Now that I was a wolf I could see things I could never see being a human. At the bottom of the lake I could see the green mold on the rocks at the bottom of the lake, the natt bugs flying over the water. I could hear the chirping of the birds, heartbeats of animals near bye. Closing my eyes I ignored my heightened senses and just let myself relax, finally enjoying my day. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped up, my eyes widening as I see the person who had their hand on my shoulder moments ago. When I said something, my voice came out in a whisper.

"H-How?! It's impossible…"

"Hello son, I've missed you." Shit.


End file.
